Traditional cushion seat backs for furniture generally comprise loose fiberfill, nonwoven fiber batts, and foams, among other materials, for achieving a range of comfort, loft and durability. The material traditionally used in furniture back cushions in which a soft plush feel is desired, is blown loose fiberfill. While loose fiberfill provides a soft plush feel, the fibers are not bonded together and thus have a tendency to settle toward the bottom of the cushion seat back. Baffles can be constructed in the seat back in which the loose fiberfill is blown in an effort to minimize the settling effect; however, the undesirable settling effect cannot totally be eliminated.
Nonwoven fiber batts are also used as cushions in furniture backs. The fiber batts are constructed of synthetic or natural fibers. The fibers are inherently lightweight and therefore relatively easy to ship, store and manipulate during fabrication. Synthetic fibers are generally not moisture absorbent and as a result, products made from synthetic fibers can be maintained in a hygienic condition. When subjected to open flame, many of the synthetic fibers tend to melt and drip rather than burn. While some synthetic fibers may give off toxic fumes, the escape of such fumes can be avoided or minimized by encapsulating the batt in a fire retardant or relatively air impermeable casing. Traditional fiber batts maintain their comfort characteristics over time and have desired comfort and height characteristics.
Foam materials have also been used in the construction of furniture seat backs. While foam imparts cushioning and resilience to the seat back, it is characteristically firm and thus suitable for applications where stronger back support is desirable to one using the furniture.